


LOTR | AL | 潮鸣

by Hilbert_space



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 直到某一个夜晚，Legolas在梦中见到了大海。他梦见自己把小舟推进浅滩的水湾，夕阳将青铜般的海水镀成了金色，浪潮拍打着陆地边缘的声音，在梦境里回响着。——————旧文搬运，作于2014.6





	LOTR | AL | 潮鸣

潮 鳴  
Tides

  
Aragorn醒来时，东方的天空刚刚露出曙光。  
他在羽毛被与枕头之间坐起身，沉默地看着窗外。清晨的风吹动如雾气一般白的纱幕，而在它们掩盖之后，云层之间正以人类的眼睛也足以觉察的速度不可思议地变得越来越亮，越来越透明。  
距第四纪开始，已经过去了一百多年，可千万个日子所拥有的晨曦，总是保持着一如以往的新鲜与纯洁。  
流淌不息的岁月公正地让Elessar王渐渐衰老了，Aragorn明白，也能感受到衰老是如何消耗着他的身体，一点点地剥夺了他的睡眠的。  
他现在无法像游侠时那样，随便在旷野里的什么地方都能沉入甜美的梦乡。他变得不容易有困意，却常常感到一种无奈的力不从心。  
Aragorn走出他的卧房。白色的王者之城出现在了他的面前。他看着晨曦缓慢地爬上层叠的房屋，试图唤醒这座城市。  
目光转到正前方。美丽的白树正迎着朝阳，他眯起眼睛。  
枝蔓和花朵下隐约有着人形的轮廓，而且，看上去是那么地熟悉。是属于一个他所认识的人吗。  
那副身影一动不动，好像马匹一样，站立着也能睡着。正巧，原野上掀动起一阵南风，白树上的花在风中像雪一样坠落下来。  
树下的人似乎打了个喷嚏，身形一动。Aragorn看见他灵巧地变换着左右脚，忙着把头顶上，身上的花瓣拂去。这样的敏捷只可能属于一个精灵。  
还是个矫健的猎手。Aragorn惊讶地抓紧了石头的围栏。砖石往他的手指间传递着凉意，可同时，一股暖流涌入了他的心脏。  
“Legolas……”他轻声地唤出了故友的名字，尽管知道名字的主人站在那么遥远的地方，是不可能听见他的声音的。  
他大步走回卧室，从长凳上拣起披风，一边把它围在肩背上，一边走出房间，跃下楼梯。他好久没有这么迅速，也好久没有感到这么快乐而精神了。

Legolas远远地就看见了他的老朋友。精灵的敏锐是人类所不能比拟的。  
但他懒洋洋地不想挪动。白树的枝条和枝条上的花朵在他头顶轻微地摇曳着，从繁花的空隙间穿过的光影不断变幻，让他觉得如在梦中。  
直到Aragorn走近了，走近到流畅的步伐，昂扬的姿态也无法让他无视那一头灰发时，精灵才终于勉力让自己承认，他尊敬的朋友，作为一个人类，正在不断地老去。  
“Legolas.”他听见对方念出他的名字，用着与王者的身份不那么相符的温柔和怀念。  
有那么一秒钟，迷雾森林的精灵几乎以为，那个用途除了意味着“绿叶”，就是特别来指代他自己的那个词，是在被对方友善地亲吻着。每一个音节。  
“Aragorn.”他看着没戴着冠冕的国王，看着他的眼睛，意识到自己忍不住露出了笑容。  
人类站在距精灵一步之遥的地方。圣洁的白树以它伞般的树冠同时庇荫住了他们。他们浪费着这一天最宝贵的晨早，只是看着对方微笑着，而不说话。  
“哦，我的好朋友，Legolas，”Aragorn的笑容突然蒙上了一层不安的忧郁，“你好心地来到我这里，难道是有什么重要的事情要宣布？”  
“宣布？”他重复道，然后活泼地笑了出来，“我来见你，一定需要什么有意义的理由？没发生什么事情也想前去拜访的，这不正是所谓的朋友吗。”  
Aragorn揉了揉眉心，展开笑容，好像堪堪避过了一样不受欢迎的东西。人类把目光躲闪着移向别处，但是Legolas不依不饶地跟着他。  
“Legolas，原谅我，”他看见Aragorn抬起一只手向他示意，“我只是在白痴地胡思乱想……我刚刚以为，你要跟我说西渡的事。我以为我好久没看见你而今天又看见了你，是因为你要和我说再见了。”  
“我只是个微光精灵，”Legolas踮起左脚，轻盈地转了半个圈。落英因为他的动作再次被掀动到空气中。他孩子气地笑了，“终有一天，我会离开这里的，但不是现在……还没到。我还没有听见大海的呼唤。”  
蒙受梵拉的恩宠，精灵可以去往海另一边的不死之地，但这个精灵目前还是想留在人类的中土——面前这个国王的土地。  
他们并肩站立着，面朝东方。朝阳之下的原野显得很明亮。Aragorn又说话了。  
他以为老朋友会像从前那样，问他，“Legolas，你看见了什么？”但不是。Aragorn抬起手，用指节碰了碰他耳朵的尖端，问他道，“没有听见大海，那么，你都听见了什么？”  
一种奇异的感觉窜过他的身体。Legolas条件反射地抱起双臂，做出一副防备性的姿态：“你得把这个恶劣的习惯改掉。没错，非常恶劣，我说真的。”

Aragorn看着自己的精灵朋友摸了摸被他碰触过的耳朵，像个小孩子一样气呼呼地警告他，感觉今天早晨的心情好到了顶峰。  
“抱歉。”他没什么诚意地说，心里知道这个灰精灵一定会原谅自己。  
Legolas轻轻地咳嗽了一声，不再瞪着他了。他们安静地站立了一会儿，然后，精灵慢慢地说道。  
“我能听到很多东西……虽然没有大海。毕竟，我去过很多地方，这说来又要感谢你，Aragorn，感谢我们那支伟大的队伍。我听见碎石从Moria的矿坑穹顶坠落，跌入深渊，我听见暴雪在山崖上咆哮，听见巨鹰的翅膀划过稀薄的高空，我听见马蹄声和刀剑声，听见箭矢刺进木盾，剑刃刺破盔甲，我听见Rohan的号角，深夜的雨声，战旗在圣盔谷的山风中猎猎作响。”  
浅色头发的精灵转过身来，注视着他的眼睛，“我听见风掠过平原，Aragorn，永志花在坟茔上颤抖，也在破碎的石像上，为不知名的国王戴上花冠。”  
“Legolas……”他不知道该说什么，唯有呼唤好友的名字。  
“你是我见过的，仅有的恒星，繁星和月亮也要在你面前黯然失色。你身边的人都信任你，被你折服，那时你是我们的领袖，现在，你是米纳斯提里斯的王者，你一直都是这样的人，Aragorn，能得到你的友谊让我骄傲。”  
“我曾和你共过万里长途，我始终记得那一切，它们让我听不见大海的声音。”

直到某一个夜晚，Legolas在梦中见到了大海。  
他梦见自己把小舟推进浅滩的水湾，夕阳将青铜般的海水镀成了金色，浪潮拍打着陆地边缘的声音，在梦境里回响着。  
他醒来，枕着耳畔的潮鸣和自己的泪水。他知道终于结束了，此时，遥远的白城应该正为老国王的死去而哭泣。  
“Aragorn，”他喃喃地对着空气自语，“我听见它们了，我要走了。”

 

Fin


End file.
